Season 5
Season 5 of Homeland premiered on October 4, 2015 and concluded on December 20, 2015. Summary The game has changed for Carrie Mathison. Out of the CIA and living in Berlin, Carrie is trying to start a new life but realizes now she's the one with a target on her back. As the danger intensifies, and without Saul and Quinn to rely on, one thing becomes clear - she's never been at greater risk or with more to lose. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison (12 episodes) *Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn (12 episodes) *Sebastian Koch as Otto Düring (10 episodes) *Miranda Otto as Allison Carr (12 episodes) *Alexander Fehling as Jonas Hollander (10 episodes) *Sarah Sokolovic as Laura Sutton (10 episodes) *F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal (11 episodes) *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson (12 episodes) Recurring Cast * Atheer Adel as Numan (9 episodes) * Allan Corduner as Etai Luskin (6 episodes) * Sven Schelker as Armand Korzenik (4 episodes) * Nina Hoss as Astrid (8 episodes) * Micah Hauptman as Millis (4 episodes) * Mark Ivanir as Ivan Krupin (7 episodes) * Mehdi Nebbou as Hussein (3 episodes) * Morocco Omari as Conrad Fuller (4 episodes) * John Getz as Joe Crocker (2 episodes) * Steve Nicolson as Boris (2 episodes) * René Ifrah as Bibi Hamed (7 episodes) * Alireza Bayram as Qasim (7 episodes) * Makram J. Khoury as Samir Khalil (3 episodes) * Darwin Shaw as Ahmed Nazari (2 episodes) * Rachid Sabitri as Dr. Aman Aziz (2 episodes) * Rus Blackwell as Dr. Emory (2 episodes) * Stefanie Mueller as Erna Richter (2 episodes) Guest Cast * Alex Lanipekun as Hank Wonham (1 episode) * Suraj Sharma as Aayan Ibrahim (1 episode) * Max Beesley as Mike Brown (1 episode) * Mousa Kraish as Behruz (1 episode) * William R. Moses as Scott (1 episode) * Yigal Naor as General Youssef (1 episode) * Janina Blohm-Sievers as Sabine (1 episode) * Reymonde Amsallem as Etai's Wife (1 episode) * Darina Al Joundi as Mrs. Youssef (1 episode) * Emily Cox as Claudia (1 episode) * Jarreth Merz as Hajik Zayd (1 episode) * Ori Yaniv as Esam (1 episode) * Oshri Cohen as Igal (1 episode) * Hadar Ratzon Rotem as Tova Rivlin (3 episodes) * George Georgiou as Al-Amin (2 episodes) * Aylin Tezel as Amena (1 episode) Episodes Production Notes *Showtime renewed the series for a fifth season of 12 episodes on November 10, 2014. *In April 2015, it was confirmed the entire season would be filmed in Berlin, Germany, making it the first American TV series to film an entire season there. *In June 2015, four new series regular roles were announced, including Sebastian Koch, Miranda Otto, Alexander Fehling and Sarah Sokolovic. *Production began in Berlin on June 2, 2015. Videos Homeland Season 5 Official Trailer Claire Danes & Mandy Patinkin Showtime Series Homeland Season 5 Official Trailer 2 Claire Danes & Mandy Patinkin Showtime Series Homeland The Cast on Carrie Mathison Season 5 Homeland Mandy Patinkin's Character Saul Berenson Season 5 Homeland F. Murray Abraham's Character Dar Adal Season 5 Homeland Rupert Friend on Peter Quinn Season 5 Homeland 'What Would You Sacrifice?' Official Spot Season 5 Homeland Behind the Scenes with Claire Danes & Mandy Patinkin Season 5 Homeland Behind the Scenes Filming in Berlin Season 5 Homeland In Production Behind The Scenes Season 5 Gallery Category:Homeland Category:Seasons Category:Season 5